Humanfied
by OptimusPrime13
Summary: Just an idea that has been in my head for so long! Not really any deception activity, just adventures three small humans take their humanized autobot friends on! Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I don't really think I'm going to make an actual book out of this. I'm just going to keep adding on. I don't really think there's going to be much decepticon fighting going on, just because they're dumb. You'll see the plot the more you read. Lemme know what you think. :)**

! #$%^ &*(

Optimus squinted his optics as he onlined them straight into the light. He closed them again, and rolled over on his berth. He didn't care what time it was, he was tired. He was going to sleep a little longer.

"Optimus," he heard someone hiss right in his audio receptors.

He swatted his servo at the intruder and rolled over onto his other side. "Let me be," he grumbled, trying to slip back into recharge.

"No, Optimus. You need to wake up."

The great Prime recognized the voice of his chief medical officer from the moment he first heard it. But as Ratchet continue to talk him awake, something about it seemed...off. It wasn't as, metallic, as it normally was.

"Optimus, something has gone terribly wrong,"

Optimus onlined his optics on more time, and looked in the direction of the voice. Instead of the white metallic Cybertronian that he knew to be one of his closest friends, stood a very muscular human. It seemed like Ratchet was somewhere else, but Prime hesitated.

 _Have humans always seemed to be that size up close?_

"Sir," the human said, only it was Ironhide's voice! "We've got a problem." And with that, he held up a mirror, and the Prime was met with two human eyes and a human face.

! #$%^&*(

"I don't know what it is, Optimus," Ratchet said, standing on top of the space bar looking at the now oversized monitors before him. "None of the tests that I have ran through have helped me with any bit of this."

"So we're stuck as… as these _fleshy_ things?" Ultra Magnus said, looking down his own body in disgust.

"Don't be so blue, man." Miko stepped forward, a big smile spread across his face. "Being a human totally rocks!" She stuck her pinky and index finger in the air, falling to her knees and throwing her head back.

Jack stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll show you how to have fun," he smiled at Arcee who just rolled her eyes at the kid before her.

"But we have no way to travel," Ratchet complained, jumping off of the computer and onto the ground. "Sure, we have the groundbridge but there is no way we can just walk every with these things." he shook his left leg and looked it it deeply.

"Perhaps I can help with that," Agent Fowler said as he waved to his right.

There, standing in all it's glory, was a big, yellow -

"A school bus?" Jack asked.

"Are you serious? Out of all the things in the world….a school bus?" Miko complained, slouching her shoulders forward.

"As it may seem, our predicament is quite unpleasant." Optimus addressed his team. "However, in the time which we are stuck in this … alien form, we would be wise to take advantage of it, and learn of our allies' culture." He looked to the kids again. "And we would much appreciate the help of those we call our friends."

! #$%^&*()

"What are we going to do first?" Raf asked the group.

With Arcee driving, the group crowded the school bus. Jack sat directly behind the driver's seat, with Miko and Bulkhead behind him, then came Raf and Bumblebee. Ratchet was in the back slouched over an iPad searching up more information looking for something that would help their predicament. Wheeljack sat beside Bulkhead and was wrestling the man for space. Optimus sat cooly in the middle, as relaxed as one could be in a school bus. Ultra Magnus sat across from Jack, watching the human closely.

"We should go to a rock concert!" Miko yelled excitedly.

"NO!" almost everyone yelled at once.

"Party poopers," she growled, folding her arms in front of her chest and looking out the window.

"No, I have a better idea," Jack smirked. "Something, that every human, no matter how old or young, loves doing."


	2. Horseback Riding

"What is the meaning of this?" Ultra Magnus asked, admiring the oval thing in his hands.

"It's called a hat, Magnus," Jack smiled as he handed out the cowboy hats to every bot. "It's what the cowboys used in the old days. It protects your face from the sun."

Optimus admired the hat carefully, and searched the term _cowboy_ on the human internet. He smiled in amusement at the term, and placed the hat on his head. He adjusted it slightly so it fit just above his _eyebrows_. When he looked up again, he saw that all eyes had turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"So rad, Optimus!" Miko said, giving the Prime a thumbs up.

Jack continued to pass the hats out as he explained the term horseback riding to the team.

"You climb on, and hold onto the reigns," he moved over to a horse and exposed to rope connected to the brittle in the horse's mouth. "This is how you lead him. Pull to the right to go right, the left to go left, and towards you to slow down or stop."

"And why would someone ever want to get onto one of these things?" Arcee asked, glancing at the beasts. "They're so...big."

"Like you are too us?" Raf asked, smiling at the woman.

Arcee shrugged at that remark and looked to the beast before her. "Let's try it."

! #$%^&*(

After Jack had gotten each autobot a horse, he climbed on to his own horse.

Optimus, who had been watching Jack immensely, copied the boy's movements. He climbed aboard his white horse, and grabbed a hold of the reigns. Seeing their Prime do it, the others started to follow suit.

"Ready?" Jack asked glancing behind him and seeing that all autobots were aboard their horse. "Let's go."

! #$%^&*()

"Why is this so hard!?" Bulkhead asked, gripping the reigns as tightly as he could.

"It's not that hard, Bulk," Miko laughed, hanging onto her own reigns, practically running her horse in circles around Bulkhead's.

"As much as I despise human and their….features," Ratchet said. "This is actually, pretty entertaining."

The autobots admired the forest trail that Jack was taking them on, with Optimus bringing up the rear. Most of the autobots had picked up on riding as soon as they started moving. But Bulkhead was struggling for balance.

"Maybe if you paid more attention in ballet class, Bulk," Wheeljack teased him as he trotted up behind him.

"Slag you to the pit, Jackie," Bulkhead muttered under his breath at the ease his friend was having.

"You'll get a hang of it," Raf smiled to the bot behind him. "It just takes practice."

"I'll be happy when I'm walking on my own two feet."

Optimus watched his family closely. Whatever it was that had changed them into humans, it wasn't all that bad. Sure, he wanted his old body back as soon as he could. There was still no telling if Megatron and the decepticons had changed form as well. But, it was nice to spend time with their human allies and learn more of their culture and history. He was also enjoying this time on the horse. He could see why humans love it so much. It was so peaceful, the gentle rock of the horse's hips at it moved forward into the lovely sunset. He closed his eyes and let the moment take over him. At this moment, he was at peace. He wanted to savor the memory, for as long as he could.

! #$%^&*(


End file.
